wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Lysandria Laerune
Lady Lysandria Laerune, Ley Walker and former Mage of the Kirin'Tor has proven to be of some difficuilty to her enemies. She managed to avoid arrest from the Kirin'Tor successfully, whereas many have failed. However, it was the art of one rogue mage who would change her life forever. A former high elven mage, she has now been diverged to the point of death; and re-awaken as a shade. The cold-hearted nature and social hatred displayed by this transformation has made her consider the dark arts - necromancy. Although she is yet to truly embark upon this journey. History Lysandria was born as part of a proud family of high elf mages, not highly prestiguous as such, but still respected in the community. Her birth took place in their spire, hidden in the lushous forests of Quel'thalas. Her parents wanted her to train as a sorceress, and so did she. When she reached the appropriate age she travelled to the Silvermoon Academy and began to train as a sorceress. After she graduated she was encouraged to travel to Dalaran to continue her training. Once at Dalaran she decided to get what the other high elves named as an 'Advanced Sorcery' apprenticeship. After many years of studying advanced sorcery in Dalaran she felt the need to look into wizardry aswell, albeit harder to learn. Eventually she managed to get a tutor to teach her how to become a wizard at Dalaran aswell. However, near the end of her training Dalaran was destroyed by Archimonde, and her mentor was killed from the destruction and debris. Now, with a hatred for necromancy and dark magic, Lysandria was inspired to join the Kirin'Tor in rebuilding their magical city. Because of this, she was offered a place within the Kirin'Tor and hastily accepted. Once the majority of the building work had been completed she was assigned a mentor to finish off her training in wizardry, and after a few years, continuing from where her previous mentor had left off, she managed to graduate as a wizard. Because of this, she travelled to Quel'Thalas, to meet her family once more after years of seperation. To her dismay, this was not a time for a reunion. After a few days scourge were reported attacking elf-gates at the south of Quel'thalas. War had begun. Lysandria began a ritual to teleport her family to Sunstrider Isle. Once there she briskly got on a boat with them that was headed for Stormwind. Unfortunately, during the trip all of the elves onboard felt empty, and hungered for magic. This deep dis-satisfaction meant that the captain went insane, he made deep threats and was always violent. To keep the passengers safe, some of the crew murdered him during the night. Some guru among the passengers suggested meditation to help soothe their inner pain. This worked to some extent, yet... Without a captain the ship hit rocks and began to capsize around Silverpine Forest. In their despiration to swim ashore some elves drowned and died in the ocean. Thankfully the majority made it to the shore-line. Once here an elementalist created a fire which kept them from hypothermia. Once the gracious sun rose upwards against the horizon they travelled further inland for many miles. Eventually reaching the city of Stromgarde where they took refuge. After a few years of resting, posters began to spring up all over the city. Whispering promises of glory and riches! It rumoured about a troublesome battle in Northern Kalimdor, Hyjal to be exact. Lysandria first looked at it with relative disgust, why should -she- help the kal'dorei? But her interest got the better of her. She soon enrolled, and before she knew it: She was at Mount Hyjal. Mount Hyjal Once at mount Hyjal many soldiers, mages and priests were seen of different races, it was a surprising sight to Lysandria. After the first fortifications were destroyed Archimonde moved closer to the World Tree. At the last fortification Lysandria was knocked out, and if left, almost certain to be killed. Thankfully out of no-where an orc picked her up and took her to a lodge where the adventurers simply watched. As Archimonde tended to the world tree the adventurers saw many wisps gathering after a mysterious horn was sounded. They swarmed all around the demon, unleashing a profound explosion. This seriously wounded Lysandria's orc saviour, he later died. Although with a victory, Lysandria now was fairly neutral towards orcs, not being prejudice unless in direct war. Around the present day she met the orc's brother, where she told of his bravery. Near the Present Date After adventuring back to Dalaran Lysandria began to find a connection to the ley lines around her, and arcane magic. Seeing this as highly important she began to train under the only ley walker the Kirin'Tor had. Once the majority of this training was complete, the mentor couldn't do much more. It was up to Lysandria to finish the training on her own. After a few years Lysandria met a blood elf named Gilaras, whom she heavily distrusted. On a trip where she over-saw an event of the Sunreavers she met him in conflict. He threatened to sabotauge the mission, in her opinion anyhow. Unfortunately, the court did not see Lysandria's opinion, and she was confined to the city and given an order to stay away from the blood elf. Later on, Lysandria gathered evidence and demanded a re-trial. This time Gilaras was also charged, they were even. The First Betrayal, and Tiran Upon meeting with some colleagues and their apprentices, Lysandria soon found out that the apprentices, on the most part, were relatively neglected. Thus she trained them herself. This gave her the idea that Dalaran was slipping in ability to teach new mages. Now encouraged, Lysandria founded The Runic Accord where she gathered mages that would be properly taught, and without blood elven interruption. However, it was viewed as a cult and Lysandria was hunted down by the Kirin'Tor. Once Kelian (a member of the Accord) was arrested the Accord kidnapped two Kirin'Tor guards, hoping to use them as ransom. Unfortunately, this plan didn't work too well. The powerful hypnotist, Viola managed to decieve Lysandria under the illusion of Kelian. After a series of hostile talking a battle occured. Talaredon and Tiran appeared. Making it one versus three. Lysandria was on her own, against Tiran and his warriors. Thankfully Lysandria managed to escape, yet lost one kidnapee. Forming a new camp elsewhere in Crystalsong Forest the Runic Accord thought they were safe. Yet Viola (no longer under an illusion) bluffed her way into joining the Accord. Making it seem as though she really wanted to. However, Lysandria soon made connections... the Kelian she fought used a revolver... Viola uses a revolver... and Viola is an illusionist. Just as Lysandria went to detain Viola, she found that she had escaped. A few minutes later, the sound of gryphons approached. Tiran's Kirin'Tor had swarmed the area, attacking from all sides. Some of the Accord managed to flee. Lysandria was faced, on her own, against several of the Kirin'Tor members. To escape she blinked behind a column and once there, teleported using the ley lines to escape whilst the Kirin'Tor looked for her. She fled Crystalsong Forest with the rest of her Accord, getting a boat to Eastern Kingdoms. However, this ship began to sink, washing most of their members ashore. Now, all scattered, Lysandria pleaded for a pardon from the Kirin'Tor. She was soon granted one by the senior mage Jinalina, they both thought the previous hostilities were a mid-understanding. She only wanted to teach mages in a safe environment. With a pardon, Lysandria travelled back to Dalaran and re-claimed her home that she bought a few years ago, when she moved out of Stromgarde. The Second Betrayal Lysandria met with Kelian once more, after months without contact. They forged the Runestone Adversary, although being more secretive than the last time. Tiran soon leaped through a portal, sensing Kelian nearby. They both fought atop Lysandria's spire. Although, with Tiran no longer being a member of the Kirin'Tor, they did not hear the news. The Adversary's secrecy was not breached. Further down the line, Anandor, a member of Lysandria's Adversary came up with the idea of a political party in Dalaran, they used propaganda posters to gain votes. Although the Kirin'Tor won by a huge majority. They only won two seats in the government. Of which Lysandria and Anandor took. Death of the Adversary With the death of Kelian, the Adversary shortly followed. Lysandria was in a state of mourning and could no longer lead the guild. She gave up her seat in Dalaran as a result. Icecrown Citadel Lysandria, along with many other adventurers travelled to the Argent Tournament grounds in Icecrown, after a few weeks and breaking down of forsaken fortifications they prepared to enter the citadel itself. Once inside the citadel Lysandria and others fought the Lich King in his chambers, although this did not go to plan and they were forced to make an early retreat. Using the skybreaker to flee the adventurers planned again. Deciding to use the main entrance. They fought for many hours, and killed many foes, until eventually. They reached the Lich King atop the Citadel. It was here that Lysandria and many other adventurers fought for the Scourge to be purged from the land! It was here that they gained victory. Present Date Lysandria travelled to Elwynn Forest, in Stormwind to re-gain herself after Kelian's death and to rest after Icecrown Citadel. Sadly, she was only greated with the news that Alistair - one of her former students - had been executed. She travelled to the mage tower where she recovered herself, here she met Jale who offered her a position in the new Stormwind Mage Quarter association, 'The Arcane Eye'. Lysandria joined, looking for something to take her mind off recent events. Ashenvale Lysandria travelled to Ashenvale to aid the kal'dorei against their opponents with the satyr and the emerald nightmare. Though at first she was treated in a very hostile manner she managed to aid the night elves to a reasonable amount after Tyrande granted her permission to do so. After fighting against the nightmare in Darnassus, Lysandria finally began to return to Eastern Kingdoms. The Vaelian State Upon travelling back to Stormwind, Lysandria began to hear rumours of a half elven lady who was trying to make her dream of a kingdom (free from racism) come true. Lysandria sought this woman out, and surely managed to join their cause: of which she hopes to prove a decent factor in. However, the state's leadership soon fell to death and she was left with no purpose. A Difference of View As the year went on, Lysandria grew more and more solemn and irritated. The news of Kelian's public criminality was the final straw: she needed a new purpose. To condemn evil like she had. Upon scrying for Kelian's where-abouts, she confronted him in Lakeshire where they had a brutal brawl. Using the energies of arcane, Lysandria managed to weaken him - yet physical weaponary was to be her downfall. A well-aimed dagger struck her in the chest, and she transported herself through the ley lines to Karazhan - hoping to recover. Unfortunately, Kelian found her and ended her life. He used an enchanted trinket to wish her soul back to life - but it came in the form of a shade. He promissed her life once more, but it will most likely come with a cost - allegiance to him. Category:Characters